


Lifeline

by Onlytrashliveshere (Undauntedlily)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dad AU, Future Dads AU, Near Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undauntedlily/pseuds/Onlytrashliveshere





	Lifeline

It took you a couple of minutes to fully take in what was happening right now.  
Your body had been on auto-pilot for the past few hours now, so when you started to try and gain control again, it took you a while.  
Firstly, you noted the arms wrapped around you from behind. Then you noted there was warmth pressed up behind you, and how it would eventually twitch like it was hiccuping. You squinted a little at what was in front of you, trying to recognize the object. Well, objects.

A stool  
Is what you first recognized.  
You slowly moved your head up, staring at the item hanging above the stool. Why was that up there anyway...?  
You stared and blinked a couple times, until it clicked and caused your blood to go cold.   
That's a noose.   
Underneath it is a stool- oh my god- the person behind you was Tord..  
You were going to fucking hang yourself and abandon your son.

The warmth was moving the way it was because it was sobbing. Tord was sobbing. Tord stopped you from killing himself.  
Oh god, you were an awful father.  
Your son was crying and holding onto you like a life line, because he probably just walked in on his dad right about to take his own life.

While you could feel the pit in your stomach evolve into a deep void as you now realized what your son had witnessed, the void only got deeper as the thought of what could've happened should Tord not have stepped in.  
You could've left him all alone.  
Ugh, that makes you wanna vomit.  
He told you himself that you're all he has left.  
And you could've left him too.

... Was it awful to realize this is the first time your son's ever cried after he was past being a baby?

You guess it didn't matter.   
Because what was more awful is the fact that you're then reason he's in tears now.


End file.
